1x15 Grab Your Brush And Grab Your Rollers
by ChickySeeChickyDo
Summary: What if in 1x15 Christopher Returns, instead of schmutsing with Christopher on the balcony, Lorelai went and painted with Luke. Smut ensues.


This is my third time uploading this story. It wasn't working before. First, it cut out the middle of the story causing it to make no sense, then it cut out the smut scene! Oh well, third times the charm!

Summary:What if in 1x15 Christopher Returns, instead of schmutsing with Christopher on the balcony, Lorelai went and painted with Luke. Smut ensues. This is my first time attempting smut so be nice but honest when you review.

I own nothing except my two front teeth. Unless you ask my mom, in which case, I own nothing, it's all hers...

* * *

Luke stood outside the diner. He couldn't believe Lorelai was standing him up. He sighed and was headed inside when he heard a familiar voice calling, "Wait, Luke!" He saw Lorelai running towards the diner. When she finally reached the diner she said, "I'm sorry I'm late I'm here now"

Wordlessly, he opened the door and she walked in with him right behind. Luke had already laid down the tarp and opened the paint. He poured some into the paint tray and they grabbed their rollers and started painting.

A few hours later, they had finished painting the and Lorelai walked around the room examiningtheir paint job with Luke following right behind her. Her foot got caught on the tarp causing her to trip. Luke reached out to catch her causing them both to fall. Luke landed on his butt on the ground and Lorelai ended up in his lap. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, good thing I had you to land on." she chuckled.

"Glad to be of service." he said dryly.

It was then that they realized how close their faces were. Luke leaned in and lightly kissed Lorelai. He went to pull away after a second but Lorelai held his face there and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. What started out as a simple peck quickly escalated into a heated make-out session. She turned her entire body towards his and could feel him hardening against her inner thigh. She lightly ground against his erection causing him to groan.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he picked her up and started carrying them upstairs. By the time they made it to the apartment door, they had both already lost their shirts.

They entered the apartment and by the time they made it to the bed all of their clothes had already been strewn across the apartment. He laid her down on the bed and immediately started showering her jaw and neck with kisses. He licked a sensitive spot on her collar bone, causing her to moan loudly.

He bent down and captured her left nipple in his mouth. He lightly bit it, causing her to gasp. She showered it with kisses and licks before he started paying the same attentions to her right breast.

He slid down her body and spread her legs and immediately buried his face in her folds. He nipped and sucked at her clit causing her to moan.

He started pumping two finger in and out of her. He felt her tightening around his fingers causing him to groan and pump faster. "Oh, oh! LUUUUUKKEE!!" she moaned as she came. He started thrusting his tongue in and out of her, slowly bringing her down from her high.

She pulled on his arms until he slid up to meet her face then she kissed him passionately. She flipped them over so that she was straddling his stomach. She slid down his body, dropping an occasional nip or suck to his chest and abs. She let her warm breath wash over his fully hardened cock before licking the pre-cum off the tip before slowly taking in as much of him as she could. She massaged his balls and then reared up and ran her tongue around the head before taking him in again. He groaned and could feel himself getting close so he pulled her up and flipped them over so that he was on top again and started thrusting his fingers in and out of him again.

"In me Luke, please" she whimpered. He put himself at her entrance, both moaning at the contact. "Protection?" he asked.

"Pill." She confirmed. He nodded his head before thrusting into her. He waited until she nodded her head before he slowly started thrusting in and out of her.

He put her leg on his shoulder and asked "Is this okay?" she nodded and he put the other leg on the other shoulder. He searched her face for any signs of discomfort. When he saw none he started thrusting again, the new position making them both moan loudly. He heard her whimper and saw her bite her lip and she could tell he was close.

"Let go, Lorelai." he said softly.

"With you.' she grunted.

"I'm right there. It's okay, let go." with two more thrusts she was gone, her release triggered his and they rode out the waves of pleasure together. When they were both spent, he put her legs down, kissed her again, and then rolled to the side and gathered her in his arms.

She nuzzled into his chest and they slowly drifted off together.

When Luke woke the next morning, he was glad that Lorelai was in fact next to him and it wasn't just a dream.

He then started worrying about her waking up and freaking out, thinking that is was all just a big mistake.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she started to stir. He bit his lip and prayed that she wouldn't be upset out about last night.

"Morning." she yawned, nuzzling against his chest.

He let out a breath he had been unconsciously been holding and said "Morning. You sleep okay?"

"I slept great" she replied, dropping a kiss to his chest.

She went to kiss her but she turned her head and said, "I have morning breath."

He tilted her chin towards him and said, "I don't care." and kissed her sweetly.

As the kiss progressed, he started to lay on top of her but she put a hand to his chest and said, "You aren't getting any more of that until you take me out on an official date, mister. I wouldn't want you thinking I'm easy. You should probably get a bigger bed though." she teased.

"That would probably be best." He replied.

Lorelai's cell started ringing. She looked at the collar ID and saw that is was Rory. "Hello." she answered. "Uh huh, uh huh. Okay hon. Yeah, I'll be home soon. Okay, I love you. Bye, sweets." she turned to Luke ans said, "That was Rory."

"I figured."

"I gotta go, but I promise we will be back for breakfast." She glanced at the clock and said "Well, brunch." She dropped a kiss to his lips and got up to look for her clothes. When she was fully dressed, she walked back over to Luke, kissed him again, and said, "Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Lorelai." he said. She walked out with a jaunt in her step, knowing that Luke would be watching**.**

**THE END **

**Click the purplish, bluish button and tell me your thoughts. Remember, I want to know what to change next time so instead of telling me I sucked, tell me what I sucked at so I can improve it. Thankies and good night!**


End file.
